As the Blue Sky Watches
by Turdaewen Noldor
Summary: A pure E+T!!! Not very long or very complicated. Just something for fun. Tomoyo makes a visit to Eriol's Library.


As the Blue Sky Watches  
  
"Why you invited me here, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo argument as she got up from the chair, looking for a book to read.  
  
"Daidouji-san, you hurt me! It's a crime to spend some quality time with an old friend?" Eriol said, without raising his eyes from the book he was writing on.  
  
"Well, but I'm not that close to you for you to invite me over your house and show a private magical part of your library."  
  
"I thought it was a good opportunity to get close to Sakura's best friend and to show you what real magic is all about."  
  
"I don't even understand what is written in half of these books! You see, there are languages here I've never seen before in my entire life. Like the one you're writing right now."  
  
"It's ancient runes. A Celtic old language." He said as he put ink in his quill and got back to writing.  
  
Tomoyo got behind him, looking over his shoulders, into the book. "It's beautiful. where did you learn it?"  
  
"At school back in England. Hogwarts in fact."  
  
"It's a funny thought. You going to school, I mean."  
  
"And why is that, Daidouji-san?" He stopped writing and looked back at her.  
  
"Well, it's strange to think that the greatest wizard in the world went to magic school."  
  
"Who said to you I am the greatest wizard in the world?" Tomoyo looked at his with a puzzled face. "Clow was the greatest wizard in the world. And I'm not him actually. Even if sometimes I don't even know where Clow ends and I start."  
  
Tomoyo didn't say a word while Eriol got you to pick a cup of tea.  
  
"But don't worry about it, Daidouji-san. It's a really complicated relation that we have, Clow and me." Eriol said, presenting her embarrassment. "Tea?"  
  
"Yes, please. I would like to hear about it, Hiiragizawa-kun."  
  
"Maybe some other day, milady." Eriol smirked. "Than I'll have the opportunity to see you again. Sugar and cream?"  
  
"Both." Eriol gave the cup to Tomoyo and sat back on his red velvet chair. "Could you possibly tell what is written there?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
As the blue sky watches  
  
From the high mountains  
  
And the far sea  
  
The beauty that holds my thoughts  
  
And the lady that rules my dreams  
  
My heart, from the dawn, weeps  
  
For the sadness that reflects  
  
Thy sorrowful glances  
  
From the start, my soul shatters  
  
For that it knows my feelings  
  
And cries, as it see that thy smiles are dying  
  
For a loved one as it don't see  
  
The seven heavens and earths  
  
Melt before thy ivory skin.  
  
"It's beautiful. who wrote it?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"I didn't know you wrote poetry."  
  
"Just when I get emotional."  
  
Eriol got up and put the book back on the bookcase and sat in a comfortable couch beside Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo supported herself in her arms, inching towards Eriol. "So. who's the lady that rules your dreams?" She smirked and arched up her eyebrows.  
  
"Why would I tell you? You aren't that close to me. You're said that yourself."  
  
"That doesn't mean we couldn't become close friends." her voice was softer now.  
  
"And would you like that, Daidouji-san?"  
  
"I shouldn't." she smiled.  
  
"Why is that so?" he inched forward, almost brushing his nose at her face.  
  
"Because you could mean."  
  
"Why would I? And besides, that isn't really the problem is it, Tomoyo." He had a mild smile on his face at the last word. "You are really afraid of me, aren't you?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Tomoyo." He caressed her face.  
  
"You. can't. say. that." she closed her eyes as Eriol brushed his lips in hers in a gentle kiss.  
  
"Why."  
  
"Shhh." he placed a finger in her lips and pulled her into another kiss, caressing her neck.  
  
She deepened into the kiss, opening her mouth and running her hands through his chest and shoulders.  
  
They sat by the fireplace; Tomoyo leaned in Eriol's chest and a blanket at their feet.  
  
Eriol placed his arms around her waist and sighed.  
  
"You know, Sakura-chan will be mad at me." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I promised her that I would go visit her tonight."  
  
"I think is safe to assume you're not going."  
  
"I'm fine here. Just want to sleep a little."  
  
"She'll understand. You stay here and I'll lull you to sleep."  
  
Tomoyo suppressed a laugh.  
  
"Don't laugh at me."  
  
"I'm not, Eriol."  
  
"What are you doing then?"  
  
"I'm happy to be with you. Really happy. It's like I'm dreaming and I'll wake up at any moment. I'm afraid to sleep to wake up and find out that you're not there. I don't want to loose your hugs, your kisses, your scent."  
  
Eriol pressed Tomoyo against him as she could enter him and be part of him. "I'm right here. Not a dream, not a lie, and I'll never let you, will never hurt you. You're the lady that rules my dreams." "You can sleep now, I'll be right here when you wake up and I'll not disappear."  
  
"Good nigh, Eriol." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Good night, my lady."  
  
OWARI!!  
  
Author's Notes: It took only a day to write this one, so don't be too rough with it.  
  
The poetry is written by me for this fic and I think it's really nice, considering that English is not my first language.  
  
If you want to put this story in your page, please ask me first. And please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! Thanx. ^-^  
  
turdaewen@yahoo.com 


End file.
